The Book of Secrets
by Phoenix Antheas
Summary: " Remember those times of our courtship?" She asked, they were sitting under a tree, watching the sunset amongst the clouds, he hummed to show he was listening, he was content in nuzzling her neck and occasionally giving small sweeps with his hands to the small bump that was currently carrying a new life. Such were the odds that joined them, soulmates who would have known?
1. Prologue: The Angel's Request

**First story that I've ever written so please be lenient with me,while it might suck I'm doing this because I like writing.A warning though,characters might be a little OOC so I'll try to make them as in character as possible, there may be grammar mistakes,so if you're a perfectionist in that matter then don't waste your time or hate it I don't mind as long as you read along this brainstorm I had taken from the deepest corners in my mind.  
I don't own The Mortal Instruments,the amazing Cassandra Clare does, if you want to,I'd love to hear suggestions and opinions **  
**  
Prologue  
** It was a wonderful night,the stars were twinkling in the dark sky and the moon was shining brightly. The halls that belonged to the New York Institute were silent and dark, it's currently habitants sleeping in their beds except the room that belonged to a certain red-haired Shadowhunter that was currently sketching a portrait of Church, the beloved cat of the Institute who was sleeping peacefully in the corner of Clary's bed.

She had asked Church if she wanted to draw him, which as a response the ancient grey cat just flicked his tail and let out a grumbled 'meow' which Clary took it as a 'yes'. It wasn't a surprise that Church was always grumpy, it was in his nature after all.

After finishing the last detail which included his eyes, Clary began to admire the grouchy old cat which was in a sitting pose, his flat face held the common grumpy face he always wore and his yellow eyes sparked with curiosity at object that caught his attention. His fluffy tail was curled slightly around his paws and his blue-greyish pelt was well groomed. In the drawing the grey cat held himself with an air of superiority, which wasn't shocking as cats always tended to think they were 'superior' than mundanes -including Shadowhunters like Clary- all in all the drawing made with coloring pencils was very well worthy for the portrait of the grumpy but helpful guide of the Institute.

Closing her sketchbook and placing it on top of her dresser, Clary began to stretch her body. Don't get her wrong. She absolutely loved art with a passion but sometimes a good stretch was good to her numb muscles (especially her shoulders). Getting up she quietly made her way towards the door, peeking over her shoulder she assured herself Church was sleeping deeply before opening the door and closing it with a 'click'.  
Walking down the halls she turned a corner and arrived to the doors that led to the library; pushing them forward, she entered and then descended down the steps to the circular room which was empty but there were several books scattered in the wooden table, with a lamp energized with witchlight that stood beside the many books filled with knowledge. The unyielding statue of Raziel stood across the table, the moonlight filtered through the arch windows, giving the patron of the Shadowhunters an eerie glow.

Clary flipped a page from the Grey Book, taking her time in reading their abilities. She sighed tiredly,feeling her eyelids heavy she closed the book and stood up. Exiting the library, she made her way towards her room. Church was still sleeping in the corner of her bed. Even though the cat literally hates everybody, Clary still respects him. He is a useful guide when you're searching for someone in particular.  
Yawning, she tucked herself in the bed and turned off the light. Her steady beat rhythm peacefully in her slumber as she entered the Realm of Dreams.  
She didn't know that something or rather someone unexpected was going to visit her.

And it'd be just the start of a very interesting routine.

There was an unexplained feeling that Clary couldn't put her finger on. Oddly she felt safe but there was something that made her full alert, she was sitting in a meadow of every kind of flowers unimaginable. She recognized various of them from moonflowers, angel trumpets to lilies and she even saw midnight flowers. Flowers that only bloomed at midnight. She could hear the sound of rushing water in the distance,indicating there was some steam of water a few miles ahead. Lifting herself from her sitting position she scanned her surroundings but all she could see were flowers.  
Suppressing a sigh, she walked across the field until a hand stopped her in her tracks. She spun around and was met with a masculine chest. She blinked and looked up, emerald crashed with gold orbs. Clary almost thought she was seeing Jace but whereas there was a darker shade of gold to distinguish the pupil this being's eyes were nothing but glowing orbs. That's when Clary realized the pristine wings behind him. She had crashed into an Angel. A defender of Heaven.  
He was tall and skin as gold as wheat. There was an air of power surrounding him and his eyes...Clary thought she could see herself in those orbs. They were like a mirror, piercing her very being. She suddenly felt exposed as they seemed to analyze everything about her.

''Clarissa Fairchild." a deep smooth,velvety baritone voice echoed in her mind. She blinked and took a step back. His own aura radiated millennia of wisdom and knowledge. There was a awkward silence, Clary was sure that it could be cut by a knife.

Coming back to reality, she knelt down and bowed. Hair as red as a rose cascaded down her face. A hand touched her shoulder. She was aware that with no problem Raziel could turn her into ashes if he wanted to.

"Rise, for it is not necessary to bow to me here." She stood up and looked around, was this Heaven? She wondered. The place was too beautiful and the air so pure. Not like the polluted air she met outside every time she or the others went to the Pandemonium to hunt demons.

"Why I'm here? And what is this place?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed. Emerald eyes shining with confusion but there was a hint of awe and curiosity. Wherever she was she could clearly paint it in a canvas. The meadow she was standing and the clear blue sky.

A sigh echoed throughout the place. " You're in Heaven. Well to be more precise in the Celestial Plane between reality and imagination. Or as you mortals name it, the Realm of Dreams."

"You're aren't very patient are you?"

Raziel didn't seemed fazed with her statement. Clary ever wondered if Archangels were all like this or if he just woke up in a bad day.

"Don't test my patience, mortal"

Clary resisted the urge to roll her eyes, of Raziel and Ithuriel, she liked the latter the most.

"This so _mortal_ you are speaking to has a name." she retorted giving the immortal being a glare. 

His features didn't change except for the slight lift of an eyebrow.

Clary just sighed."Well this isn't going anywhere. Pray tell me,since I'm _obviously_ wasting your time. What I'm doing here and _Why_ I'm here?"

Raziel explained how his book has gone stolen and why he contacted her in the first place.

"So you're saying that the Book that contains all the secrets of the universe was stolen by someone and you want me to find it and return it to you." it was a statement, not a question.

Raziel nodded. But Clary couldn't understand how such book could be stolen so easily. Clary voiced her thoughts to him.

"The book was heavily guarded, considering that the knowledge it has is very powerful. Enough that it could reveal things that had yet to occur in time.

Clarissa this knowledge cannot be used by anyone but me. Whoever that interprets the content that it has can cause an unbalance in the order of the universe.

The knowledge is too dangerous for anyone to use it. As the saying goes, knowledge is power but too much curiosity killed the cat."

"But what'd happen if another immortal being other than you tried to read it? A being that would want nothing but destruction and revenge?" Clary asked, she had the intuition it was stolen purposely for that reason but didn't know for what exactly yet.

Raziel's face morphed into a grimace."Then we're all doomed."

"Wonderful" Clary muttered sarcastically.

"I already know that." said the Archangel, Clary could have sworn she had seen a ghost of a smile in his handsome face.

"Don't tell me you can read my thoughts?"she said giving him a wary glance."Because I respect my privacy."

This time Raziel's mouth did quirk up in a sly smirk."It is quite amusing, but yes I can read your mind."

Clary gritted her teeth, she was silently seething with anger and she very much desired to slap him in the face. But unfortunately, she couldn't. She didn't want to be a pile of ashes. Damn this insufferable pigeon winged man!

"I hate you." she said, giving him a glare.

"My, my... this wounds my _immortal_ heart." he quipped with a mock hurt voice, placing his hand where his heart was.

"You're impossible." Clary groaned, rolling her eyes as she shook her head, what he asked her seemed impossible to accomplish. She had no clue where to start looking.

 _Then again, wanted answers always get found in the most strange ways._ Clary thought.

"You're certainly an interesting mortal,Clarissa Fairchild." that snapped Clary out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?and why is that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Now it was Raziel's turn to roll his eyes. "You're wise even if you don't know it, but sometimes I wonder if you're too oblivious to see it."

Clary jaw dropped in astonishment."Well I believe sometimes you're too boring to talk to."She scoffed back in a miffed tone.

Before the Keeper of Secrets could reply the meadow rippled like a pebble thrown into the water,the red haired shadowhunter looked around bewildered.

"You're going to wake up." Raziel's voice said, though his voice now sounded muffled and distant. Clary felt she was hearing him from the other side of a waterfall, literally.

"Remember this Clarissa, start in the place where the dead sleep between silence and bones."he added, now it was more farway but she could hear as clear as day.

And with that Clary woke up.


	2. Chapter 1: Of Dead and Gravestones

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely reads on this story. This chapter is dedicated to all of you!  
**

 **To Jace5000: Thanks! And about that, FF. net seems to erase some of the words. I don't know why but in the original file I have all of the words and none is missing. It's already fixed ! And thanks for the suggestion!**

 **To Twilight Galaxey13: Here is it!**

 **To Debra Williams: Aw thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **To ReWritetoMakeItPerfect: Thanks my friend!**

 _Start where the dead rests between silence and bones._ He had said, it's obviously a cemetery he was talking about. Where else would you bury your loved ones who had passed away?

Now the part _between silence and bones…_ she had the feeling what it was but she'd had to ask to make sure.

As she walked to the kitchen, to her dismay, Isabelle was there in the counter. She held a knife in her hand as she chopped vegetables. Her hair was neatly impeccable as always and she wore her common Shadowhunter clothes.

Clary wondered what could she be trying to cook. Because Isabelle and cooking doesn't exactly mix.

Clary didn't want to end with a bellyache so she refrained from saying anything. As she walked across to the fridge, Isabelle glanced up from her chopping to gaze at Clary with a raised eyebrow.

Clary sensing Isabelle's burning gaze from behind her, she turned around with an equal raised eyebrow.

"What?"she asked. She didn't need another awkward silence to make the situation more weird than it was.

Isabelle sighed."Seriously Clary, no good morning? No how are you?"she said at last, placing her left hand on her hip as she shifted her foot.

Clary rolled her eyes and smiled."Oh, I'm sorry. _Good morning, how are you doing?._ "she replied, emphasizing every word as she spoke.

Isabelle nodded with a small smile, satisfied."Well now that you've _finally_ acknowledged me. I'll say good morning to you and I'm doing _fine._ "she grinned as she turned to continue chopping the vegetables.

Clary shook her head in exasperation. She opened the fridge and grabbed the box of juice and a sandwich while thinking the possibilities that could happen in her quest.

"Izzy…" Clary started as she poured the juice in a glass.

"What?" she answered as she placed the vegetables in a bowl. Her determination on still trying to cook was astounding to Clary.

"I want to ask you something" She said as she sat in the chair and began to eat her sandwich.

"Spill it."she replied as she casually sharpened the knives. Like she had been doing that for all of her life. Probably she did, considering she's more experienced in being a Shadowhunter than the emerald eyed girl.

"What do you think between silence and bones mean?"she questioned glancing at her.

Izzy paused what she was doing. She seemed puzzled at the unusual question Clary had asked. Her eyebrows furrowed as in deep in thought, her dark eyes were darting left and right, as if analyzing her words.

"Well Clary, you must know that by silence and bones it must mean the Silent City which is also another name for the City of Bones." she finally responded resuming her actions as if it was a normal thing to say.

Clary nodded, as if assured that she was in the right path. The next time she'd exchange words between Goldy, a nickname she had thought for him -besides pigeon winged man of course- she'll speak her mind about him being so enigmatic. It wasn't possible that there were no nicknames for the patron of shadowhunters. What else could she call him? Birdman?

"Thanks Izzy." Clary finished the last piece of sandwich and drank all the juice before getting up. She needed to do what he had told her. And decide whether or not tell the others about it.

Izzy looked at the redhead from her shoulder, her eyes flashed with an unknown emotion.

"Clary?" the petite Shadowhunter stopped in her tracks.

"Yes?"

Isabelle turned to fully gaze at her."Whatever you do, be careful." she knew how much Clary seemed to attract trouble where she went. Alas, as a trained Shadowhunter she worried for her safety.

"Of course Izzy" she answered rolling her eyes for the thousandth time.

"I'm serious, Clary, I have a weird feeling about this," the 18th year old girl sighed and nodded. She felt as she was been lectured by her mom again.

Then again, Izzy was like a sister to her. So it was normal for Isabelle to worry about her.

-linebreaktatatata-

Clary stood at the gates of the graveyard, the skies were clear and the birds chirped in the branches of the trees. The soft breeze ruffled the green leaves in the area bringing fresh air. As she pushed the rusty gates forward, Clary couldn't help but feel cautious. There was something out of place in the atmosphere, nonetheless she walked along the path, her gaze shifting between the names that were inscripted in the gravestones. Hundreds and hundreds of niches and old headstones spread across the terrain.

Some names were cracked in the lines that Clary couldn't distinguish their name anymore. Flowers were scattered on the soil of a few headstones, where mundanes visited their loved ones who long since passed away. A marble statue of an angel was nailed to the floor, his hands placed on his robes and his features were serene.

Beneath laid a bronze plaque. Tracing her fingers among the edges, the girl narrowed her eyes at the small words. Wait, they weren't words. Leaning forward the redhead examined them better. Her eyes widened in surprise, the series of curves and lines wrapped and crossed each other forming an intrigue pattern.

Pursing her lips she touched the unknown rune, upon contact it glowed a soft golden before disappearing, the ground shook as if it was moving. Taking a step backward, the soil crumbled and split into a opening. Going around the new entrance, Clary could see stairs leading down to an unknown location.

 _Let's see where this goes._ Clary thought as she descended down the steps. The more she went deeper the more darkness began to seep. Pulling out her witchlight from her pocket she finally ended in a small chamber. The walls were covered by thousands of bones and the light that emitted from her stone casted flickers of shadows across the room.

"Well,there is no doubt I ended up in an unfamiliar part of the Silent City. " she mumbled as she gazed at the ceiling trying to find anything out of ordinary.

She needed to get out soon as possible, she didn't want to get caught by the Silent Brothers. Who knows if this was a forbidden room?

She sighed as she flickered her gaze from the spot she was looking and turned to continue walking when she realized something, she spun around and next to the small skull in the corner was a door.

How odd, Clary mused. There wasn't a door last time she looked. Anyway, she went to it and as she analyzed better she could see some intricate carvings of runes that she knew and others that she didn't. The door was a mahogany color about eight feet tall and five feet wide. A very big door.

Clary wondered what could possibly the Brothers keep inside. All of the sudden she felt the urge to open it, because there was an important thing she needed to take. Her intuition told her so.

Clary took out her stele from her jacket and as if her hand had a mind of its own, she drew a rune. The circular pattern overlapped each other and there was a curve crossing the two circles by the middle. The rune glowed a bright gold before dissolving in the wood.

The door opened and with a masked surprise she entered. She gasped at the sight.

The whole room was spacious and it glowed like billion of stars. In the center was a stand that held a beautiful necklace. Getting closer, Clary could've sworn that it was made of pure gold but what attracted her attention was the marvelous emerald stone that was in the middle.

A few little gemstones dangled below the center, the whole necklace sparkled from the light that came from the ceiling. All in all whoever woman held this would look lovely.

Peeking closer, the redhead could make out the pattern of a rune engraved on the emerald gemstone. She had the feeling it was somehow connected with Raziel.

Taking the necklace from the stand, Clary stuffed it in her pocket and turned to walk out when the sound of footsteps coming from one of the corridors stopped her. Placing a soundless rune in her arm, she dashed to one of the entrances and upon arriving in another chamber, she drew a portal rune on one of the walls and dashed through it.

She landed on the familiar floor of her bedroom with a thump. By the moonlight that streamed through one of her windows, she knew it was already nighttime.

She got up and took out her clothes, placing the beautiful necklace a top of her dresser next to her sketchbook, she'll have a nice shower to help her relax from the tiring day she had and then, when sleep took hold of her, she'll speak with Goldy.

After she cleansed herself Clary dressed into her pyjamas, she was exhausted. She felt that there was something big going on in this whole thing. Only time could tell what surprises could happen to her.

As hours passed, the red haired girl felt her eyelids began to close. Her head shifted to a side, her cheek resting against the comfortable pillow. Her heartbeat changed into a steady rhythm and her green eyes disappeared under her eyelids.

A brilliant light appeared on the darkness, shaping itself to a human figure. There stood the creator of the Nephilim in all his heavenly glory with his golden wings arched behind his back.

The darkness disappeared and changed into a meadow Clary knew well. The girl glared at him. Her arms crossed on her chest and her head tilted back to take a better view on him. She was beyond mad at him. How dare he speak in riddles.

Like couldn't he just say go to the silent city, find the secret door, grab the necklace and escape before the Silent Brothers catch you but no , he _had_ to be all mysterious in his words.

"Hello there Goldy." she said with a concealed anger in her tone. Her lips pursed as she gazed at him.

And to make matters all worse, Raziel just gave her a damn annoying smirk.

" Hello Sparky." he retorted back, his smirk growing wider.

Oh... she _so_ wanted to kill him right now.


	3. Chapter 2: Between Fire and Light

**To RewritetoMakeitPerfect: Thanks! and yes grammar is the bane of my existence. I'll search a beta for that, meanwhile enjoy this one!**

 **To Debra Williams: Thanks! And yes, stealing from the Silent Brothers is the maddest of all plans.**

 **To Jace5000: Yes, they're going to find out eventually and when Clary goes back there soon, they're going to question her about it. You can't avoid the Silent Brothers forever.**

 **To Celena: Thanks! I'm glad you like it c:**

 **Ps: Listening to the Mortal Instruments City of Bones movie soundtrack is very inspiring.**

 **I probably owe you all an explanation why I haven't updated. Thing is I got writer's block and one of my computers board was burnt while raining and I'm waiting to buy a new computer while I try to write in my phone. Nevertheless, here I am!**

 ***ducks to avoid throwing daggers***

It seemed that ages passed since they stood there, staring at each other.

Clary had a miffed expression etched on her face. Her emerald eyes seemed more vibrant than before. Pursing her lips as she waited for him to speak.

That is if he wanted to speak at all.

The red-haired girl finally let out a tired sigh and sat on the ground. Various species of flowers surrounding her, the atmosphere seemed peaceful but with an awkward edge to it. She blinked and fiddled with the precious necklace. If he wasn't going to say anything at all, she might as well distract herself.

The silence was getting more thicker as seconds passed. Clary felt she couldn't stand it anymore, with a flick of her wrist, she threw the necklace to him.

Raziel caught it easily with his hand, his features remained unchanging. Except for the little glint that flickered in his eyes before vanishing. He tilted his head to a side, as if finding something interesting in her while glowing orbs surveyed her form.

Clary ever wondered if all the angels were always emotionless like him, or just didn't know how to show their emotions.

But then, under his scrutinizing gaze, she couldn't help but shift uncomfortably.

High probability were that he was examining her own soul.

She couldn't help averting her eyes from him. He looked so imposing. With his magnificent golden wings arched behind his back, adorned with eyes on the feathers that often blinked, like having an unknown intelligence to them. He was covered from head to toe with armor that reminded Clary of a Roman soldier, with slight differences.

She recalled when Izzy often talked about the differences of Shadowhunting gear. The familiar leather -made by the Iron Sisters- was more resistant than normal mundane leather. Izzy would say because of the poison most demons had, it would actually burnt the mundane material and that was the last thing a Shadowhunter would want.

She noted it was the same thing with his clothing, except she didn't recognize the material.

Clary wondered how resistant could it be against greater foes and if it had any magical equipment.

She narrowed her eyes, and by doing so she could distinguish a shimmering quiver, with a blink would disappear but if you kept your gaze on it, it would stay visible.

She remembered the stories about Raziel being an archer. If so, then his bow would be concealed like his quiver.

Ready to use under any threatening circumstances.

She deemed it logical, it was common that Shadowhunters would carry weapons all the time to ensure they could fight off any demon and live to tell the tale. After all, it you were to defend yourself against a foe who could upset the turn of events with whatever resource available, at the same time you would want to get minimal injury while doing so, it was best to be prepared.

Moreover with demons who were getting more persistent nowadays, she couldn't help but wonder how in hell did they manage to keep themselves relaxed.

It was a mystery so intriguing, it made Clary want to learn more about their spiritual patrons. Though, the less she angered him the better chance she could learn.

Raziel was, in other words, not the most lenient angel in existence.

She didn't forget his looks though, Clary always reminded herself that there's more to appearance than it meets the eye . And by his name, he was drop-dead gorgeous beyond comparison. Sharp cherubic face, with strong jawline framed by short silver and gold hair that curled behind his ears and reached to the lower back of his neck. The locks themselves had a subtle glow to them, making the heavenly warrior look more majestic.

His body was well built, she added to herself. Clary could picture various poses that she would love to sketch. Tall with strong shoulders and a slim athletic structure. Clary could clearly see his muscles rippling underneath the armor he wore.

Better focus your attention elsewhere Clary, she scolded herself.

Her eyes however refused to comply to her orders, so with a reluctant will she forced herself to gaze at him, directly in the eyes.

Jesus, she thought as she took in the beauty of his luminous orbs.

As written in the books, he had no whites or pupils.

What she found captivating were the gold in them, not that light topaz that were Jace's eyes. Raziel had the purest gold, the kind of gold you see at dawn.

She could see the power of Heaven in them, and the never ending wisdom.

Might as well add, he had the thick eyelashes that every girl would die to have.

Having finished her analysis, she came to a conclusion.

He was the embodiment of masculinity in simple words.

Damn the universe and their all good-looking males that inhabited in it.

"So, what should I do next?,'' Clary asked. Finally speaking after what seemed a long silence of observation.

Whatever he was thinking, her question snapped him out of his thoughts, blinking owlishly his gaze sparkled with amusement as they locked into her brilliant emerald.

His lips twitched before morphing into a full grown smirk.

Clary inwardly gulped at the sight, she tried to maintain her breathing normal as she eyed him while he slowly made his way towards her.

Control yourself, she chided mentally.

Curse her teenage hormones.

His movements were graceful and elegant, reminding Clary of a svelte panther.

He traced a line on her cheek as she surpressed a shudder on how lightly it felt and how it sent her inner sparks in her being.

He crouched down when, to the apple-haired girl's surprise, his forehead bumped softly against hers, so close he was that she could feel his breath.

She stood her ground as she levelled her gaze with his. Her confusion mixed with a little bewilderment reflecting in her eyes.

A glint of satisfaction flickered in his orbs before he raised to his full height and turned, heading straight to a tree where he paused, taking a peek towards his shoulder.

"You'll find what you seek if you listen to the owl that whispers in the night"

Clary mentally sighed, "Understood O' Mysterious One,"she replied with as much sarcasm she could muster.

A snort was her only answer that he heard it.

She felt herself being tugged down, the mirage that was the meadow swirling like a vortex before all became black.

Might as well mention all of this to Izzy. The shadowhunter cringed at that thought, oh she already saw what was coming and Clary hoped Izzy would take it well.

Such a odd sense of humour the universe had.


	4. Chapter 3: The whispering owl

**Thanks for all the lovely views! It really means alot to me, with that said, I may not be able to update sooner due to school but I accept suggestions and ideas. They're deeply appreciated c:**

 **To MaddieL16: Thank you! You might have to wait until the next chapter is up though, writer's block seems to take a liking to me.**

Of all the things Clary expected from Isabelle, it wasn't this mixed awe and worry that her dark eyes were gazing at her. She seemed to be in deep in thought, brows furrowed as if contemplating the sense in the sudden request the great Angel asked her ginger haired friend.

Oh well, looks like she failed in her prediction.

"Clary...I really don't know what to say." Izzy said as she slowly sat down on a chair.

"Izzy you need to help me with this," the redhead pleaded, green eyes large as plates with hope shimmering beneath them.

The black haired girl hummed in thought, and all of the sudden a grin formed on her lips, brown orbs sparkling with mischief.

She placed her hands on her hips and nodded. Clary sighed with relief but she glanced at Izzy with wariness. After all, nothing ever turned out good for her if her best friend had that look.

 _By your name Raziel, I have the feeling you're laughing your ass off somewhere due to my current situation_ ,Clary grumbled in her mind as she nodded for Izzy to continue.

If possible, Isabelle's grin got wider; Clary couldn't help but shudder under the sight of it.

"I will agree with your terms under one condition," Clary looked at her expectantly, and with a girlish squeal that bursted the poor girl's eardrums said, " You need to accompany me in shopping **twice** a week"

The fire haired girl already knew her dear friend had won, so with a groan and a grudging 'fine', complied.

Isabelle clapped her hands and grabbed the wrist of her friend. "Great! We should go buy some lingerie, girl you're in deeply need of it." She remarked, heading towards the elevator and pressing the button while ignoring Clary's protests on having enough modest underwear.

They hired a taxi and headed off to Victoria's Secret.

-linkebreaktatatatatata-

"I'm taking this and this and this,"muttered Isabelle as she took several panties and tossed it in her pile of items that was her shopping bag.

She took in the different styles of bodysuits, tops, and bras that were neatly arranged along the stands.

Her beautiful dark eyes examined each possible addition that could be tossed in her already full bag.

She decided she'd take several sexy's bodysuits, some tops, lots of bras and even nightgowns, the see-through ones.

Meanwhile, Clary -with a very much flustered face- was viewing some bras that would replace the old ones she always used.

Definitely this was the most embarrassing day, if anything Clary didn't have Isabelle's boldness in terms of clothing, she preferred modesty but she had to admit, it was good to be daring from time to time.

"See anything you like?", Izzy's voice said from behind her, the ginger haired girl could see the different bags that hung from her arms, at least Izzy didn't seem bothered by the 'immodest' robes that were literally displayed everywhere in the shop.

But this was Isabelle Lightwood, she had no problem using daring clothing.

Clary sighed and turned around, "I need help, maybe advice. I'm not sure what to choose, I mean, I'm a red-haired girl and because of my hair certain colors doesn't apply to me, and that shouldn't be a problem because, since I was a kid I could do just fine but..." she continued rumbling about what a pain it was on not knowing what to choose when Izzy decided to intervene, "Alright, alright just trust me on this. It's my speciality."

She begin to examine the varieties of bras that caused her friend so much trouble, for the tall teenager the problem was as simple it sounds.

While Izzy took care of it, Clary noticed that it was getting late by the darkening of the sky and, that it was going to rain heavily if the stormy clouds were anything to go by, they'll have to hurry.

She quickly chose various perfumes and body lotions that would be used eventually.

She joined Isabelle in the cashier to pay, once Izzy did (with her credit card because she belongs to one of the richest Shadowhunters families)they exited the building and headed towards the Institute.

-linebreaktatatatata-

They slumped with exhaustion in the couch in the living room, their shopping bags scattered on the rug which Church gladly took interest in making his bed.

They regarded each other for a few minutes before they burst in laughter.

"Oh God, that was…" Clary sighed with a grin as she took her time in getting air to her lungs, "the most tiring day?," Izzy finished as Clary nodded, "Yeah, at least we got in here before the storm."

"Do you think Church would like to sleep there? Because I'm sure it's the least comfortable option." Said Izzy, gesturing to the plump furball that was the blue Persian feline.

Clary shrugged, "I don't know, he doesn't seem to mind. For all Raziel knows, he could make the pillows his palace and he would still not mind." She commented, earning an amused snort from Izzy.

"Speaking of not minding, I forgot to ask where is Alec? Are he and Magnus gone away on holiday or something?" The ginger head asked.

Izzy nodded. "He and Magnus went to the Bahamas, said they needed a break and that Alec needed more sunshine. Oh and Magnus found out a new kind of glitter that you can only get in the sand."

The redhead deadpanned. "In the sand? How in Raziel's name a 'new kind of glitter' could only be found in the sand?"

Izzy shrugged, "How would I know? I'm not an expert in kinds of glitter like Magnus is. Besides, Alec really wanted to try having a relaxing day that doesn't involve demons, great parties or creepy pigeons that stalk you in your window."

Clary looked at her in confusion. "Wouldn't Chairman Meow take care of the pigeons. I mean he's a cat. It's in his nature to hunt you know?"

"Apparently Chairman Meow was angry with Alec when he accidentally stepped on his tail, and caused him to fall on Magnus's swimming pool.

So as payback he refused to rid Alec of the pigeons."

"I'm sure Chairman Meow was having a blast."

Izzy laughed. " I guess, Alec told me he would watch his step from now on."

"And what did Magnus said from all this?"

If possible, Isabelle laughed harder. " By the Angel, all he said was 'I really could make a feathery boa with my cat's hairballs, and I'd make sure they're filled with glitter when you will use it."

The redhead burst in laughter. "Oh dear Raziel, poor Alec."

A loud shriek echoed throughout the room, Clary and Izzy stifled another laugh when they saw that a glass of water had fallen on Church, making his blue-gray fur soaked.

He's definitely going to be more grumpy than usual, Clary mused. She noticed a letter that was quickly getting wet by the puddle of water that was dripping from his fur.

As she picked up the letter, Izzy began to order some Chinese food. It was one of these days that Clary really enjoyed, moments like this were rare and the redhead cherished every single one of them.

While she opened the letter, Izzy busied herself in taking her shopping bags to her room. She folded all of her clothes that would somehow fit in her full wardrobe. The nightgowns and bodysuits would be in the clothes hanger.

With everything in order and a satisfied look on her new additions, Isabelle opened her door, ready to dine and have a full rest. To her surprise and concern, Clary stood in front of her; the letter in her hand but what surprised Isabelle most was the eerie calm her features seemed to have, as if waiting for the storm to come.

Their eyes connected and there weren't enough words to express, understanding dawned on Izzy and with a nod, she headed to the living room with Clary in tow.

The fire-headed girl sat on a couch and Izzy sat across her, a round wooden table was the only thing that separated them.

"Izzy we must begin now," she handed the letter to her and Izzy gazed at her for a few moments before she diverted her attention to the words written.

As she sank in the information, her face turned solemn, she placed the paper in the table.

She sighed, " Well shit, I was really looking forward to relaxing but duty calls," she started walking to the stairs that lead to the elevator with Clary following behind.

She paused in front of the metallic black gates and gave her a sidelong glance, " Not to sound rude and all but the Angel has great timing for these unexpected circumstances, don't you think?" She pressed the button and as its gates opened Clary couldn't agree more.

Even after the Dark War, it seemed there wouldn't be peace for them, but here they were, trying to find a book before the whole world goes into chaos.

Still, they'd have loved to take a day off.

"So…" Izzy drawled, and the fire headed girl shifted as she patiently waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. " Do you have any idea what are we searching for?"

"All I know what Mr Mysterious said was to listen to the owl that whispers in the night" she replied, as the gates opened and they stepped outside.

"Well if we're doing this while a storm is coming then we should do this quickly" Isabelle said as they opened the doors and walked out.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy, but I believe when he referred to an 'owl' he actually means a person."

"Well Clary, you sure are getting better with the clues he'd left you. But who in their right mind would still be outside? Especially at this hour and with these strong gusts of wind… I personally believe that even the vampires wouldn't want to go out."

They reached Central Park and sat on a bench, fortunately they were wearing jackets and they had taken weapons on them for precaution.

The park was quiet and the only comfort they had were the dark clouds looming over them. They heard thunder in the distance, lightning flashing across the skies, and they knew it wouldn't be long before rain started to pour.

They instantly took out their seraph blades when they heard something approaching.

An almost translucent apparition floated before them, head tilted to a side with a mischievous smirk plastered in her features.

Clary blinked at the small girl that stood or rather levitated a few feet away from them, she could feel Izzy slight shift closer to her, an action that she felt grateful.

"You came here to speak with me yes?" She said sweetly, gazing innocently at the red-haired girl. Which Clary found oddly unnerving.

"Actually I came here to ask you what you knew," she replied while clenching the grip of her seraph blade, such were the cases when dealing with ghosts, they could act unpredictable at any moment.

Clary felt quite happy that she had took her time to study about the different kinds of supernatural creatures, apart from the various types of demons, fairies or the hierarchy of angels, ghosts were the most uncommon beings to deal with.

The little girl smiled, causing the knot in the girl's stomach to tighten. Her hollow eyes were making them wary, even when a small flame flickered between the empty holes.

"And why would I do that? Such things aren't for the living to hear." She told them, as she slowly walked towards them.

Clary shot Izzy a look as she cautiously approached the spirit. "Would you consider telling me?" She asked and the spirit tapped her lips, and thinking that she'd refuse the fire-headed girl blurted out, "I know you might think I'm like most of my kind, prejudicial and having the tendency to act without thinking things through but I assure you in the name of Raziel himself, I'm not like most Shadowhunters."

The little girl smiled then, a warm smile that made the girls relax a bit but that didn't mean they'd lower their guard.

"Then he must have told me the truth..follow me Daughter of Morning, I have much to tell you," with that she turned and skipped inside the park, her translucent silhouette quickly transforming into a bright sphere of light.

"Izzy stay here just to be sure," she told her as she started following the sphere and before disappearing into the thicket of bushes and trees she heard Izzy mutter a faint 'stay safe'

Every shadow made Clary stay on guard and the storm seemed not to be so far away now, for lightning striked the sky more continuously.

They soon got to a small clearing and like switching on the light, small flickers of flames began to manifest around them and as the orb shape-shifted into a little girl, she turned and said, "It's been centuries since we had someone to talk to, most mundanes are afraid to go to this section but we always take joy in the stillness and calmness of nature. Come forward and let your fears vanish for I will impart my knowledge to you Daughter of Morning," with that the flames begin to grow until they too transformed into shapes, mist replacing flames.

Clary took all of this in awe, mesmerized in the unworldly beauty that was nature.

The spirit let her living companion soak all this in afore speaking, " Clary, dark times are coming, a malevolent force is stirring from millennia of reforming in the abyss, be cautious for snakes slither in the darkness, keep your allies close for things are going to get much worse than before, heed my warning Daughter of Morning; Alas not all is forfeit, I assure you when you think hope is lost have faith," the fire-headed nodded at this and thought at how they all needed to prepare, bring Alec and Magnus back; tell Simon, Izzy, Luke and her mom. Jace… Clary couldn't help but wonder what to tell him, they have drifted apart after they had defeated Sebastian but her heart still ached for him, of the bond they once had but now all what was left was a numbness in the place where it once belonged to him.

" I shall do what you say wise spirit," she replied, it was kind of weird talking so proper but with spirits as old as the little girl it was a wise thing to respect them.

The little girl nodded, already knowing her answer, " Remember this Clarissa, you have the blood of the purest of spirits running through your veins, Heaven doesn't forget one of their own. Use your ability wisely, for when the time comes when you must make a choice be joyful. Lots of surprises await you, Daughter of Morning. Now go, your friend needs your help, I believe I've keep you enough," with that the misty shapes shimmered and returned into their original shapes, flames lighted the path that lead to the original entrance where they came from and as Clary followed she heard the spirit whisper a final farewell.

"May the odds be with you.."


End file.
